


Cause all of me, loves all of you

by iamalmita



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non Idol AU, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, binu - Freeform, i dont know anything about these weddings so its all pure imagination, mj x eunwoo x moonbin, myungbin, myungbinwoo, myungwoo, prompt #110, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: “We can’t get married.”Eunwoo stopped moving his hand and Bin stared at him. “I mean, three people can’t marry each other. It’s not possible by law. Also, we are three guys. There’s no way we can marry each other,” Myungjun tried not to sound too sad but he was sad about it. Very sad. Bin got on top of him and held his cheeks with his hands, “Hyung, were you thinking about it all these while?” Myungjun nodded.a myungbinwoo wedding au
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Astro FicFest 2020





	Cause all of me, loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!  
> this wedding au, all the vows and all are completely made up, i literally have no idea of these weddings (im indian huhu) but i hope you like it!  
> enjoy reading~
> 
> prompt #110 : MJ knows they can’t all get married the way they want to so he’s upset about it, but Eunwoo and Moonbin surprise him with a wedding in their small apartment anyway

> “Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale.”

The sun was shining brightly, the skies clear and blue. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Myungjun and his two boyfriends, Eunwoo and Bin were sprawled on their terrace on top of a carpet. Eunwoo was leaning his back on their slide-able glass door, Myungjun had his head on his thighs and Bin was smooching kisses on Eunwoo’s face while his hand was intertwined with Myungjun’s. Myungjun was looking up at the sky, watching a few birds flying about.

It had been about five years since the three started dating. Eunwoo and Bin were already in a relationship when he joined them but they showered him in so much love, he never felt left out. Eunwoo was more calm and mature but Bin was a total baby. He would give him kisses and hugs randomly (lots of them) and demand them just the same, which Myungjun easily gave. It was weird how the three of them fit in so well but oh, so amazing at the same time. Everything worked out and they were all happy.

Except for one thing.

“Hyungie~” Bin whined as he leaned over Myungjun, “What are you thinking about? You seem sad.” Myungjun smiled and puckered his lips causing the younger to smile and kiss his lips with a smacking sound. “Our Binnie is so cute, so caring for his hyung, aigoo aigoo~” Myungjun cooed. Eunwoo petted his hair, “What are you thinking about, hyung? You have been quiet for a while now.”

“Nothing much, just.” Myungjun shrugged.

“Just?”

“Just.”

“Just?”

“We can’t get married.”

Eunwoo stopped moving his hand and Bin stared at him. “I mean, three people can’t marry each other. It’s not possible by law. Also, we are three guys. There’s no way we can marry each other,” Myungjun tried not to sound too sad but he was sad about it. Very sad. Bin got on top of him and held his cheeks with his hands, “Hyung, were you thinking about it all these while?” Myungjun nodded.

“Hyung.” Eunwoo sounded serious. He was looking down at him and Myungjun looked up, “Yes, Eunu?”

“Will you marry us?”

Myungjun smiled, “Of course, I will. Who else would I marry other than the two of you?”

“Aww~ Hyung~” Bin tackled Myungjun into a hug and began to attack him with kisses. Myungjun tried to push him away, “Aish, Binnie, you kiss monster! Are you trying to leave hickeys on my cheeks?!!” 

While the two were goofing around, Eunwoo was deep in thought. His hyung was right, they wouldn’t be able to get married. He and Bin hadn’t thought about it and Bin wouldn’t mind it, he knew. But Myungjun looked sad. Even though he was the oldest among them, he was no better than Bin in terms of childishness. Both had the mindset of literal kids. What if Myungjun had hopes of getting married and having a ceremony? They had seen movies and dramas together and Myungjun was always the most excited whenever it had a wedding scene. Eunwoo felt bad for him. He wanted to do something for him, but what? He looked at his two loves who had huge grins on their faces as they played with each other. Then, an idea struck him.

He was going to make his hyung happy, no matter what.

“Okay kids, I’ll get going! See you in the evening,” Myungjun hugged Bin, leaving a sweet kiss on his forehead before turning to Eunwoo and giving him a kiss as well. “Hyung, we are not kids. Can’t you call us darling or honey instead?” Bin pouted and Eunwoo mentally face palmed.

_Oh no-_

Myungjun widened his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he spoke in a high pitched tone, “My sweet, honey-like darlings, Oppa will get going, okay? Don’t be too naughty when I’m gone. I love you, chu~”

Eunwoo cringed as he shouted and ran into the room and Bin rolled around on the floor as Myungjun laughed as he left, waving at them.

“OH GOD!!!”

Getting over the overloaded sweetness, Bin walked back into their living room to see Eunwoo seated on the couch. “Binnie, come here,” Eunwoo patted beside him. Bin obeyed. Eunwoo looked serious as he spoke, “Listen, I’m thinking of doing something for Myungjun hyung.”

“For hyung? Like what? For what occasion?” Bin looked at him curiously and for a moment, Eunwoo almost forgot what he was going to say cause Bin looked really adorable. “A wedding ceremony.”

Bin looked at him, surprised, “A wedding?? For hyung? With who? Us?”

“Who else is he going to marry, Binnie? It’s us, of course,” Eunwoo rolled his eyes, “But like I said, let’s organise a wedding for us three. Remember when we were out on terrace a few days back? Myungjun mentioned about not able to have a wedding for the three of us. He looked so sad.”

Bin nodded frowning, as if he was remembering his sad hyung, “Yeah, I remember. How are we going to have one, though?” Eunwoo crossed his arms, sighing, “That’s the thing. We can’t have it publicly nor can it be legal so, how about here?” He signalled to the room. Bin looked a bit surprised, “Here? Like in our apartment?”

Eunwoo nodded.

Bin’s face brightened up, “That’s a great idea! Let’s do it! When shall we have it? Wait, what about a wedding planner?” He spoke excitedly, jumping about in his seat. Eunwoo smiled, “Calm down, Binnie, we’ll plan it by ourselves. We’ll ask Rocky, Sanha and Jinwoo hyung to help us with the preparations. And I have a plan, listen well, okay?” Bin nodded aggressively.

Myungjun was coming out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. He was surprised to see the two new suits Bin and he bought a few weeks back, neatly spread out on the bed. Bin was nowhere to be seen either.

Myungjun was on a business trip with Bin, the latter having to stay over in another country for a few months for his job and Myungjun having to collect some data near the places Bin was transferred. Eunwoo was back home, alone, and today, they were finally going back after three months. Myungjun was about to call Bin when he came into the room wearing a white button down. “Oh, hyung you’re done? Get dressed up, then.” Bin casually said as he went on to put on the remaining of the suit. “Why are we wearing this? Isn’t this for special occasions?” Myungjun asked, confused. “Ayy, just wear it already, hyung. We are surprising Nunu! Come on, we’ll be late, quick!” Bin picked up the shirt and put it on him. Myungjun followed his movements and put on the rest of the suit before Bin sat him down on the chair to style his hair. After that, Bin styled his own hair as Myungjun got their luggage and they went to the airport to catch their five hours long flight.

“Bin-ah, wont the suits be damaged by the time we reach? And my hair too. The flights long.”

“That’s why you need to be extra careful, hyung.”

After the long flight, they finally reached their destination and were coming out of the airport. Myungjun searched around for his boyfriend that was supposed to be waiting for them but instead he was pulled away by Bin towards a person that was probably a driver from the way he dressed. “Mr. Moon?” the person asked. Bin nodded and they were led towards a fancy car into which Bin casually climbed in. Myungjun gaped at him, frozen. Bin peek his head out and smiled, “Get in, hyung. We don’t wanna be late.”

“Late? Bin-ah, what’s happening?? I don’t understand, whose car is this and why does the driver know you? Did you hire it? When? This is absurd!”

Just then, Bin’s phone rang. He picked up the call which seemed to be Eunwoo. “Nunu is waiting for us. You will understand it all soon. Come on.” Myungjun reluctantly joined his boyfriend and sat beside him as the driver drove away. Bin hugged Myungjun to his side and peppered his face with gentle kisses, “We got a little surprise for you, so don’t sulk so much. You will love it.” Myungjun brightened up at the word ‘surprise’ and enjoyed Bin’s affection through the ride. They finally reached their apartment where Jinwoo was waiting outside for them. He was wearing a light grey suit with a pink bowtie; his hair neatly swept more to one side than the other. Their door was decorated with flowers and ribbons and held a banner saying ‘Welcome’ with bells. As they came out of the car, Jinwoo smiled brightly at his hyung and hugged him, “Welcome home, hyungnim. Did you have a nice flight?”

Myungjun gave him a look, “What are you plotting against me?”

Jinwoo chuckled, “Nothing at all. I’m a very good person.” While the two talked, Bin stealthily went inside to get ready.

“Please come this way,” Jinwoo extended his hand towards the door making Myungjun laugh. “Okie dokie.” Jinwoo led him inside and the moment the door closed, the lights came on and there were flower petals being thrown in the air, “Congratulations, Myungjun hyung!”

Myungjun was startled to see their two youngest, Sanha and Rocky smiling brightly at him, all clad in neat tuxes. It took a moment for him to realise the decorations in the room. There were white drapes and fairy lights on the walls, flower bouquets in each corner and a red carpet on the floor leading into the living room. Rocky and Sanha were both wearing white tuxes with baby blue ties. Sanha even had gemstone studs in his ears. They escorted him into the living room where two tall figures were standing with their backs facing them. Their glass door was covered with a soft white curtain and two vases were kept on two tall stands beside the two figures, who were facing the curtain, full of roses. In the room, there were all their friends too, Seungkwan, Jungkook, Mingyu, Jaehyun, Yugyeom, Hoshi and much more. Probably 20 of them. A soft piano tune began playing in the background and the two figures finally turned towards him and Myungjun cried. He covered his mouth with the back of hand as reality finally struck him.

It was a wedding.

His wedding.

And his beautiful boyfriends looked as perfect as they could ever be. Bin was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and Eunwoo was wearing a suit of the same colour with a red tie. Myungjun’s suit was also black but his tie was purple. Eunwoo was holding two bouquets of red roses and pink roses while Bin was holding onto a red one and a white one. Jinwoo gave him two bouquets, a pink one and a white one and nudged him towards his husband-to-be’s who were looking at him with the brightest smiles ever. Myungjun was shaking but he walked up to the imaginary aisle and stood between his two grooms. Up close, he could now see their glassy eyes, full of tears and let out a little sob. Bin’s arm was around him in a second, strong and protective and Myungjun leaned into his shoulder. Eunwoo patted his back sweetly, “Calm down, hyung.”

Everyone was teary eyes and Sanha was definitely not crying beside Eunwoo. Rocky had a fond smile on his face as he stood beside Bin. Myungjun accepted the handkerchief that was given to him by Eunwoo and wiped his tears. Jinwoo stood in front of them and cleared his throat.

“There aren’t enough seats in the room for everyone to be seated but you can be at rest now. We welcome you all to the wedding. Today, we will be celebrating the bonding of our three dear friends. Not by law or religion but, by love.”

Everyone was smiling so brightly and so were the grooms. “It’s an honour to be the person to unify these lovebirds,” everyone chuckled, “And I’m thankful for this opportunity. Please exchange your bouquets.” Bin and Eunwoo turned towards Myungjun and they exchanged their flowers. Eunwoo was now holding onto the white roses, Myungjun held the red ones and Bin held onto the pink ones. They turned towards Jinwoo. “Now, you may present your speeches. Starting from Moon Bin,” Jinwoo spoke.

Bin turned towards the two of them and took out a piece of paper with a shaky breath, “My dearest Eunwoo hyung and Myungjun hyung, I have lots to say but I want to start off by thanking both of you. Thank you for always being by my side, for caring for me, for taking care of me, for loving me.” Bin had the softest smile on his face as he continued, “Our meeting was like fate. Eunwoo, I met in high school. We started as friends but now, you’re my solace. One look at you and I knew I had fallen for you. And then Myungjun hyung, in that little cafe down town. When I first met hyung, I gaped and Eunwoo squeezed my hand a little later and just like that, he knew. I still remember the sparkle in your eyes, your smile that shined brighter than the sunlight. We both needed you in our lives and you agreed. You two took me around the world, emotions I never knew, feelings that took me to different highs and lows, I experienced all those because of you two. No matter what road I took, at the end of each one of them, you were there. When I fell off, you were there to catch me, even though Eunwoo is the only one who could carry me, Myungjun hyung would break just from lifting my arm.”

When Bin looked up, his two lovers were looking at him with gentle smiles, he tear up a bit, “Every day, every moment, I want to tell you I love you two so much and you two mean the world to me. Cha Eunwoo, who was there for me ever since high school, you were the bestest friend I could ever have. You were there through all of my struggles, in you I confided my tears, my pain and your arms protected me from everything that hurt. And Myungjun hyung, you coming into my life was like pretty fairy lights lighting up a dark night. I smiled more, I laughed more and I got many hugs and kisses, ten times more than what Eunwoo gave me, and comfort. You make me feel so comfortable. Not just for this life, I wish the three of us to be together for many more lives. For all the love and acceptance you have given me, I want to give back much more. I love you, Kim Myungjun, Cha Eunwoo.”

When Bin finished, his voice was shaking and he was so near to tears, he was pouring his heart out and no matter how many times he said it, it never felt enough. He loved them so much.

Jinwoo looked over to Eunwoo and nodded. Eunwoo took out his paper. Myungjun seemed too immersed to realise he didn’t have anything prepared to say.

“Ever since I was young, I was always mesmerised by love. I had seen it in my family and friends, I had seen it in movies. I wondered what kind of feeling it was, did people really lose their breath when they meet the one? Did cherry blossoms fall down when you confess to them on a spring day? I wondered and wondered but it wasn’t like it at all. Actually, it was even more amazing. I may have blushed when I first met both of you but nothing compares to the feeling of falling in love with you two. Life’s not a bed of roses but my life’s a bed full of warm hugs and sweet kisses. I used to think my life was perfect but now, my life feels complete. Because of you two, I have become a better person. I smile more, laugh more; my life’s no longer just a daily routine of waking up in the morning and going to sleep at night. My life was monotone until I met you two and filled it with rainbows and stars.”

Eunwoo had the sweetest smile on his face, “Moon Bin, you are my best friend and you have been with through everything. You accepted me when I felt like an outcast, held me when I cried of thunder that one night in June and kissed me under the starry nights on Christmas. Myungjun hyung, you’re my second best friend but that doesn’t mean you’re any less than Binnie. You have been my happy pill, my energizer and the person that keeps us all together. Your light illuminates our world and makes us shine brighter. That autumn day in the golden meadows where we ran together like nobody cared, I want to hold on to your hand just like that. I will hold on tightly and never let go. We met, we smiled, we loved and we laughed. I don’t know if forever exists but if it does and I want us to be like this, forever. Happily ever after. I love you, Kim Myungjun, Moon Bin.”

Eunwoo finished his speech, wiping his tearful eyes carefully. Bin was biting on his lips with a tearful smile and Myungjun was sniffling. Jinwoo blinked his tears away and cleared his throat in case his voice broke and looked at Myungjun, whispering, “Your turn.”

Myungjun seemed surprised but he was quick to regain his composure, “Um, this was a surprise for me and I don’t have anything prepared to say so I’ll just go freestyle.” He smiled shyly and looked at the bouquets in his hands before looking up, “I met Eunwoo and Bin in a cafe one summer day a few years back. I was taking a break there when these two handsome men walked up to me and befriended me. When I first saw them, I didn’t have any idea that I would end loving them like this. But here I am, being the most loved boyfriend in the whole universe by two of the most amazing person ever,” Myungjun’s voice broke a bit and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Love was a dream for me. A dream I couldn’t fulfil and I had given up on it. I thought I couldn’t be loved. But then, these two entered my world and turned it upside down in the best way possible. You two are the universe’s blessings to me for whatever I had done in my past life, which meant I must have saved a country or something because I’m too blessed. Too blessed to love and be loved by the most amazing people. You cared for me and took care of me and I never felt left out. Ever. I pinch myself when I wake up every morning to confirm that I was not dreaming, that the two angels sleeping beside me are real.”

Eunwoo chuckled and Myungjun smiled wider, “Okay, that may be lie, Eunwoo wakes up earlier than me but metaphorically, you know what I mean. I’ll always be thankful to you two for everything, for this, for us. Bin is my heart and Eunwoo is my soul, and without you two, I’m just a lifeless body. You’re my dream and my world. Always and forever. I love you, Cha Eunwoo, Moon Bin.”

Everyone clapped as the three lovers had the brightest smiles on their face, eyes shimmering with love and emotions. Jinwoo announced, “Bring in the rings, please.”

Rocky and Sanha, who were standing beside them, walked up to them and presented their rings. Each ring was a thin circle of shining silver with their initials etched into the metal. There were six of them, two for each. Myungjun gasped when he saw the rings, very surprised. Bin and Eunwoo looked so proud. Taking turns, they wore it on each other, two rings each on the ring finger of their left hands. The rings were not too big or thick, so it fitted just right even if it was two on each finger. Myungjun was tearing up all over again. He wiped his tears away as they held each other’s hands and stood in a triangle as Jinwoo spoke their vows, “Now, please answer my questions. Do you, Kim Myungjun, take Cha Eunwoo and Moon Bin as your love-fully wedded husbands and promise to love them and cherish them until your last breath?”

Myungjun had the brightest smile on his face, eyes sparkling, “I do.”

“Do you Cha Eunwoo, take Kim Myungjun and Moon Bin as your love-fully wedded husbands and promise to love them and cherish them until your last breath?”

Eunwoo’s smile had never been wider, teary eyed as well, “I do.”

“Do you, Moon Bin, take Kim Myungjun and Cha Eunwoo as your love-fully wedded husbands and promise to love them and cherish them until your last breath?”

Bin was smiling so happily, tearing up like the others, “I do.”

“Then, by the power and authority vested in me, I now declare you husbands and husbands,” everyone laughed including Jinwoo himself, “You may now kiss your husbands.” The room was full of cheers and laughter as everyone clapped and Sanha and Rocky fired the party guns.

“Who do I kiss first??”

“Me! You love me more hyung!”

“This was my idea, hyung!”

“Let’s just join our lips at the same time.”

The three of them leaned in together and kissed before bursting into fits of giggles and Sanha and Rocky never cringed this hard in their lives. Eunwoo embraced both of them, giving a kiss to Bin and turning his head to kiss Myungjun as well. Myungjun kissed Bin and they smiled happily at each other.

The marriage ceremony was a success.

Their love was invalid to the law and unaccepted by religion. But as they say, everything’s fair in love and war. And this was love.

True love.


End file.
